wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Stained Glass
Wings of Fire: Stained Glass is a fanfiction by FourFlames and can only be used or edited by permission. Prologue Pseudo looked around him, especially alert. The Skywings were definitely going to find out soon. He ducked and rolled as a white-yellow blur shot over his head and landed in the sand in front of him. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Deathstalker snapped. "You're in the Unit's line of sight!" Pseudo whipped his head around. Yes, he could see it now. The huge red outline of lithe soldiers dropping from the sky was hard to miss. Pseudo had to ask himself: what was he doing here? He'd never chosen to join the Sandwing army, and he'd never chosen to use his barb against any other living being. He didn't hold a grudge against the Skywings for pitting so many Sandwings to their death; they did it to everyone, anyways. But most of all, he did not choose to steal a royal Skywing egg for unknown purposes. In fact, the only reason he was here was his family. They were alone and starving in the gigantic Scorpion Den. They didn't even have a home. His sister had died from leukemia and there was no cure. His mother was injured and weak. His father was insane. He had been sent into the army by his mother to save them. He was well fed, and strong, and well armored. But he was doubtful he would ever save them, and it made him wish he could cry. Pseudo poised himself, ready for battle. A distant rumble stopped him. A haze filled his eyes. He couldn't quite see anything. He turned in circles. He hissed and lashed out at something with his tail. It was Deathstalker, who screamed at him and lashed back. Dust swirled before his eyes. He blindly clawed at the sandstorm. Something hissed beside him. It smelled of smoke and fire. The next thing he knew, his face pulsed with pain. He felt something sharp dig through his eyelids. His snout was bleeding badly. He felt something drop off of his head. He screamed, and whirled around. He couldn't breathe anymore. He collapsed under the dust. Something pinned him to the ground as a searing pain washed around him. He heard a loud thud and a crack. His eyes blankly watched as the world faded out, all black. Part 1: Where the Shards Meet Chapter 1: Psuedo I blinked. Everything was fuzzy. I couldn't remember what had happened in that tornado of sand. I stretched my talons and tried to stand up. The desert sand seemed to stare. Something was bent over me. I couldn't see what, but it was very small. I guessed maybe a dragonet. It didn't matter. I needed to get back to my designated troop. Wait. Was that what I wanted? To fight more? I could barely see. I was pretty sure my face was very badly scarred. If I fought more, I'd die. I stood up and pushed the small thing away, lifting my wings weakly and noisily flapping them as I cruised along the ground. It continued to follow me, but at this point, I didn't care. My entire area was deserted. I needed to find someone. Chapter 2: Caliph I stared blankly at my father, who was curled up on the den floor, reading a book called 'Survivng Fvorana.' His black eyes glittered every once and a while, and he made small 'mmm-hmmm' noises as he turned the floppy pages. I spun and started down the stairs. It was a completely normal weekend. We were due to the tavern for our meals and for grooming. Our jeweler was ready for when my family walked in. It was because we were rich, and spoiled, and lucky. It made me feel bad to be seen that way: stuck up. My dad said I was just worrying too much about life. I sighed and made a right turn at the bottom of my stairs. I pushed through the front of the den and walked out into the warm desert air. I didn't even know what I was doing. I didn't care. My thoughts were soon interrupted by a scream and a flurry of wings. Since I lived in a neighborhood full of rich and fancy Sandwings, I thought it was just someone gawking over losing their hat. But no, the whole street was full of screaming, disgusted and evacuating dragons. I had to duck under someone's talons once to avoid being stepped on by another. I fought my way up into the air. Everyone was pointing and making grave faces. There was a dragon. It was a small, bleeding dragon with his talon clutched to his chest and ribs that were showing. He was scarred, awful-looking, and he had almost nothing left of his horns and his barb. He had scorch marks all down his body. But the most awful thing was that this dragon was missing a face. Chapter 3: Psuedo I could see nothing out of my left eye, just blackness. Out of my right eye I saw chaos. There was nothing but amazingly well-dressed dragons of my kind who were avoiding me on purpose. They flew around in disharmony, pointing at me and shrieking, and refusing to so much as get close to me. They could never understand how hurt it felt. I didn't even know what condition I was in. All I knew was that I was starving and in desperate need of healing. But now, with my talons clinging to my face, I could feel what was wrong. All that was on my head was flesh-- no skin, no scales. A gaping hole in my head stood where my snout should have been. Sure, I could breathe. But I had no mouth. My horns were literally ripped off. Blood spilled everywhere off of my head. I was missing an eye. My tear ducts were torn viciously out. And although I could still hear, my ears were practically shreds. I stepped back and looked at myself, my heart hitting the bottom of my stomach with a thud. I was a monster. I could not cry, or talk back, or fight. I couldn't run or fly away. I could only collapse right there and watch and listen to their tormenting gazes and shrieks. Chapter 4: Caliph The world turned upside down as I watched the deformed Sandwing stumble. I saw the sparks of hope drain from his eyes. I felt sorry for this dragon. He looked as though he had never felt kindness. I wanted to reach out there and help him. But what would the others think? I fought my way through the crowd to the front and forced myself to look down at the dragon. I couldn't just leave him there. I was about to do something when my dad snatched me up and towed me away, back into our den. I struggled in my dad's arms, which were strongly gripped around my shoulders. I hissed and poked at him with my tail. It wouldn't do any good. Sandwing relatives can't poison each other. I was thrown back into the shade of my den. My dad had an odd expression on his face. It looked kind of creepy, actually. He shook his head and prodded me out of the doorway. I couldn't stand it any longer. I stamped my talons down on the ground. "WHY ARE WE SO CRUEL?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" My dad gazed at me acidly. "LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" "WELL, FOR HIM, IT ISN'T!" I shot back. He sized up, his head hitting the roof as he spread his wings menacingly. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I didn't budge. My dad bristled. He swiped at my tail with his talons before storming outside. My head was spinning. I whirled and poked my head back out the window. All of the Sandwings had suddely flown away. Even my dad. Chapter 5: Psuedo I was lying flat on my stomach in the hard desert sand. I clenched some in my fists and threw it up. Why me? Why my family? Why did it have to-- wait. I looked around me with my one good eye. There was nobody left. I was alone. I settled back down with a miserable sigh. They all hated me anyways. I would never be able to go anywhere. Hang on a second. Was that a flash of white? I leapt back up and scanned around me, my wings flared. My blood poured all over my talons as I dragged myself into the seemingly empty village. Chapter 6: Caliph The dragon was getting closer to my house. I was hoping he didn't see me, as at that moment I was terrified. What if he killed me? I turned around the corner of my doorway with my eyes clenched shut, desperately praying that the dragon wasn't there. I reopened them to see a huge, bloody white eye in my face. I screamed. The dragon turned away. He shook his head, no, no, no. I felt a pang of guilt. He didn't deserve what I just did to him. He didn't deserve any of this. But how was he going to say anything to me? I stared back at the village. The world was cruel. The only thing he was now was bait, easy bait, for torment. I needed to know more. Chapter 7: Pseudo The scream still echoed in my ear. This dragon was just like the others, and yet he had dared to get close to me. He had touched me. I could see his thoughts reflected in his darting eyes. He hadn't meant it. What could I do now? The only dragon that could help me couldn't even have a conversation with me. My snout was torn off. Oh! Wait, I could still write, couldn't I? I told myself that I could at least try. I didn't know how to write that well, so I could use pictures? It doesn't matter. Either try, or die. Chapter 8: Caliph I watched as the Sandwing withdrew his tail and began etching something in the sand. It looked like fire touching another piece of fire. I looked at him, confused. What? He shook his head, no, and grabbed my talon. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. It was rude. The Sandwing clenched my talon in his and pointed back at the sketch with his tail. Oh. The gestures were as clear as glass: it was my talon, taking his. He wanted to be my friend. I really wanted to help this dragon, who obviously didn't have anything left. But I was too scared to try. Everyone would hate me. I didn't know him, anyways. But something made me take his talon anyways. Part 2: Glass can be Fixed Chapter 9: Psuedo I was gently guided towards a sandstone hut. It was stuffy and hot. I could tell, even without most of my face, that it was midday. I sat down on something soft. Maybe a camel hair carpet. "So.... who are you?" I heard the other Sandwing ask. I tried to open my mouth, forgetting it was destroyed. He inched backwards. It must have looked disgusting. I mentally scolded myself and moved my tail forwards instead, etching a Pseudo Crassipes into the sand. The other Sandwing called me Spider. I shook my head, no, and erased the drawing. I decided, although it was not what I was named after, to draw something more identifiable, to a Sandwing at least. A Psuedoscorpion. Chapter 10: Caliph "Psuedo!" I shouted. The other dragon nodded, then pointed to me. "My name? You want to know my name?" I mouthed, hoping he didn't nod. But he did. "C-Caliph, it's Caliph," I replied. 'Psuedo' was starting to become less scary. "Okay... so, who did this to you?" The other dragon just shrugged. I groaned, putting a talon to my head. It wasn't like I was going to find who did this. There were hundreds of dragons in the world and there was only one who could have mutilated Psuedo's face. And they might claim they didn't, so the chances were pretty close to impossible. Pseudo's eyeless pit crinkled. He touched the sand, smoothing it over. He held out both his talons. I wasn't sure what he intended to do, but I leaned forward and hugged him, and I don't know why, but I started to cry. I just couldn't believe how terrible dragons could be. Pseudo's face spasmed, as though he were crying, too. Chapter 11: Pseudo I walked quietly throughout the simmering streetway. My wounds burned in the fury of the sun. I had no idea where Caliph was taking me. I wasn't sure that I cared. He was a rich Sandwing who cared about me, and I was stunned. I was even more stunned when I walked into a public bar. The barista was just about the only quiet one in the bustling tavern. Everyone in there was scarred somehow. Nobody cared, they were just gurgling their cactus juice. But I bet they had never seen anything by the likes of me. Even when I walked in, nobody cared. The guy in the corner blew an unhygienic smoke ring, and went back to sipping something. Caliph walked me up to the bar. "I'll have a sip of your Thrasher, please. Skywing barbecue," he said. I was puzzled. I thought he was ordering alcohol, which wasn't good for a dragon his age. The barista turned, went into the kitchen, and returned with a huge Sandwing, with battle scars and black, beady eyes. He was crushing a glass bottle with his bare talons. "This is Thrasher," said Caliph uneasily. Chapter 11: Caliph I remembered last time I had asked this dragon to deliver a message for me. He'd done it extremely well, and I couldn't thank him enough. But I figured this time he was going to make me pay up. "Yeah? What ya want?" snarled the huge, muscly dragon. He was chewing the glass bottle he had just crushed in his talons and the shards were being obliterated beneath his jaws. I swallowed hard. "I... we... we need a message sent to the Sky Palace." The huge dragon grunted. "The Sky Kingdom? Are you an idiot, boy? Ain't no dragon goin' to the Sky Kingdom when we a' war, son. Not even I go there." He spat out the glass in a cigarette canister. "And yah owe me, boy. Spit out dah cash, or you gonna get no service." I sighed and forked over twenty draken. "So wha you wan tah say in da message?" grunted the giant Sandwing. "Ummm..." I shifted on my talons. "Send it to the guards. Tell them that we aren't done fighting. And if any of them attack you, kill them for us. For the fallen. For Pseudo. In fact, this is more of a battle mission at the fortress than a message." The bartender's eyes glittered maliciously. "Are you trying to send me to my death?" I winked. "No, I'm sending you for ''death. For the dead Sandwings of our kingdom. For the innocent that were slaughtered in the war-crazed hunger of Skywings. Look at what they did to him." I gestured to Pseudo. "It could have happened to me, or you, or to anyone. I'm trying to make a motivational stand here." "Oh, how touching," mocked Thrasher. His eyes were furrowed, but they seemed to be clouded with memories. "One moment they're there, the next they're gone," he muttered. He blinked his eyes and the cloudiness went away. "Anyways, I will consider your message. Perhaps I will send it tomorrow. Perhaps never. Now go home." He waved his talons at us and went back to wiping the countertop. Feeling a little bit prouder than I had when we walked in, I helped my friend out the door and walked across the street to a medical care center. Chapter 12: Pseudo The nurses looked at me like I was vomit. Some looked on with mild interest, others shielded their eyes. Caliph noticed and tugged me, by my arm, into a side room. It turned out to be a waiting room. "So honey," said a sweet nurse with rather fat cheeks and a lollipop in her mouth, "are you here for your annual..." She trailed off when she saw me. "Oh you poor angel!" she gasped. "Don't you worry, we'll get you to a room soon. Photosphere! Get over here! We need a room pronto!" I looked down at Caliph helplessly. He was shuffling through his wallet, finding the money needed to pay for healing the injuries. "Oh sweetheart, you don't need to pay," the nurse said to Caliph. "This poor dragon has the worst injuries yet. Stupid war, always getting to innocent dragons." She squeezed me rather tightly when she said this. It was at that moment that a rather lanky Sandwing with strange-looking glasses burst into the room, a clipboard practically moments away from falling out of his grasp. "There's no more rooms!" he answered as he shuffled towards the nurse. "Make it work," the female dragon shouted. Photosphere fearfully threw open the door to the emergency ward and ran away. My nurse dragged me down the hallway with her. "You'll be alright," the nurse said to me softly. "We're going to get you better." Chapter 13: Caliph "Is he going to be alright?" I said, glancing at the cot. The Sandwing's breathing appeared steady enough. "Oh, yes," said Doctor Scepteros. "We had to call for some plastic surgery in order to reform his face, but he's going to survive." "Were you able to fix his eye?" The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't replace something as significant as an eye." I took a deep breath. "It's time, Caliph," said Scepteros. "He's waking up now." I stood up slowly, stepping towards the cot. I wanted to see him. When he woke up, in all his glory, I wanted desperately to see him happy and well. I had only just met him, but it felt like I had known him for years. I leaned over the side of the railing, where he rested. I couldn't see his face. He was facing the wall. But he woke, and rolled over, his eyes fluttering, stretching his legs happily. His mouth opened in a grin. I watched his eyelids flutter open to reveal his beautiful black eye, etched darkly into his face. Part 3: Glass Reforged Chapter 14: Pseudo I blinked in the harsh bright light. Everything felt perfect... and a bit strange. Everything I saw was not blurred with blood that had been on my face. I could see a snout poking out in front of my face. A beautiful snout. I reached up and tried to feel my horns. They were there. I reached around and tried to grab my ears. My talons connected with something cold and plastic. My heart sank. ''A hearing aid. I wouldn't let that bother me. I tried to open my mouth. It worked! My mouth worked! I smiled. Could I talk? I rumbled my voice box. I opened my mouth. I grinned. I was pleased. I looked around and the first thing I saw was Caliph. He looked happy for me. A little surprised, but happy. "Hello," I said cheerfully. At this he looked extremely shocked, but he was grinning ear to ear. "Your voice, Pseudo. Your voice is beautiful." "Thank you," I said, unsure what to think of this. "Thank you for everything, really." Chapter 15: Caliph Tears were starting to come to my eyes. "You are free to go," said Doctor Scepteros, motioning to the door. "He is healed enough. Both of you can leave now." I turned to look at Pseudo's special face. "Are you coming?" "How could I say no?" I smiled. "Then let's go!" "Hang on a second, just let me get on my feet." Pseudo scooted towards the edge of the cot and slipped onto his legs. They were a little wobbly and he fell on the floor, laughing. "Alright, that's enough horsing around," I said. "Seriously, let's go." Chapter 16: Pseudo Wow. Pyrrhia was... well, I didn't even know how to describe it. I felt better than I had in days. The sky even seemed more blue. I sauntered happily out the doorway, waving Doctor Scepteros a good-bye. As we trailed out the door, the sun hit me square in the face. Almost like it was welcoming me. I smiled into it and strolled down the street behind Caliph, completely unaware of where we were going. I almost ran into my friend as he stopped straight in front of me. "Look," he said, pointing to a huge figure flying away from the Claw and Cactus pub. "He's delivering our message!" "That's stupid of him," I remarked. "You didn't have to hire him to do that, you know. I don't really want to know who marred my face. And it doesn't really matter anymore. You've given me a normal life. That's more than I can ever have." Caliph gave me a funny look. "Why don't you want to know?" "Well," I said, "it's probably not the Skywing's fault. I mean, when I was in the war--" "You were in the war?!" Caliph shouted. "Yes," I said. "See, when I was in the war, I was scared. I was just fighting to help my family. If... if I had to kill another dragon... you know, I would do it. What if that Skywing was just like me? I shouldn't make a dragon pay for doing this to me, when they might only have been trying to defend the dragons they love." "I see," said Caliph, deep in thought. "Well, it's too late now. He's flying there anyways. But at least we're telling the Skywings we won't give up on our tribe." "Yeah, I guess," I said. "What do you want to do now?" "Umm, well, you could come over to my house." "Cool!" I agreed. "Let's go!" I rushed ahead of him. "Race you there!" Chapter 17: Caliph I dashed into the house. "Ha ha, I won!" I whirled around to race Pseudo to my bedroom and ran straight into my dad. "Hi dad!" I said nervously. Oh dear. '' "Hey, son! What are you up to?" asked my dad, swatting me playfully with a newspaper. "Uh, I invited a friend over!" "Really? Who?" His eyes glittered with a malicious interest. Pseudo dashed into the door. "Dang it! Well I bet I'll beat you to... oh..." he gasped. He stopped short as soon as he saw my dad. "Maybe this is a bad time," he laughed, and withdrew from the room. My dad whirled on him. "GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!" He broke through the door and crashed into the Sandwing, pinning him to the street. I screamed. "No! Leave him alone!" "It's too late for that," he growled. "I know your little ''friend. Well Pseudo, it's time for me to finish this battle for you!" he crowed, and slammed his claws into the smaller dragon. "This is for your failure!" he yelled, and then threw him across the ground with a loud crack. "And THIS is for attacking me!" He landed with a thump next to the bleeding Sandwing. "D-Deathstalker...." coughed Pseudo. Chapter 18: Pseudo I pulsed with pain. "Don't do this to me..." "You betrayed the army," hissed the huge dragon. "You betrayed the commander. You betrayed me. Do you know how many dragons in the regiment you killed just from your agony?" "N-no," I pleaded, spitting up something. I looked hopefully at Caliph, his eyes filled with horror. I silently pleaded to him to do something. "You are a deserter," growled Deathstalker. He stabbed me in the shoulder with his tail. "Prepare to find out how it feels to be deserted." And then something sharp slashed my neck. Chapter 19: Caliph "NO!" I screamed. "DAD!" "It's too late," my father told me, turning around. "He will die soon." I felt something surge up inside me. I did this. But I have something to make up for it. I clenched my fists. "Race you to your bedroom!" I taunted, dashing through the shattered doorway. I leaped over the couch and bolted towards my dad's sleeping quarters. I heard thundering footsteps behind me and ran harder. The bedroom flew towards me. I crashed through the door and tumbled to the ground at the foot of his dresser.'' This is for hurting the innocent,'' I thought, fingering a drawer. The footsteps grew louder. This is for being a monster. I pulled out a dagger, breathing deeply. A white shape flew in behind me. This is for killing my friend, I thought finally. And a scream broke the silence. The last scream, that the screamer would ever make. The world faded to gray. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Horror)